The invention relates more particularly to an anchor bolt of a type comprising a fixing rod, an expandable sleeve and an expansion core integral in translation with the fixing rod, intended to expand the sleeve, the sleeve making at least one slot widening towards a free end of the sleeve, thereby forming at least one expansion tooth cooperating with the core. The expansion tooth is designed to decrease the pressures being exerted on the sleeve during expansion, thus making expansion easier.
With bolts of this type, there is a risk that the inner edge of the tooth or teeth of the expandable sleeve will be anchored in the expansion core, thereby damaging it and impeding the translation thereof toward the exterior of a locating hole for the bolt. The operator then has to use great force in order to free the expansion core and anchor the bolt.